


Прощения и прощания

by anosmaleh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anosmaleh/pseuds/anosmaleh
Summary: Просто скажи, когда счастье свое мы спугнули?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Прощения и прощания

**Author's Note:**

> 15.18 разбила меня полностью

Божественный замысел. Ад, ангел, толпа.  
Пространства, полёты, молчание.  
Апокалипсис, непонимание, опущенная голова.  
Боль. Конец. Снова начало — касание.

Сомненья, провалы, путаница из слов,  
Трудно избавиться из собственных же оков.  
Молчаливые взгляды, недоговорки и навылет пули.  
Просто скажи, когда счастье свое мы спугнули?

Обещанья. Хранитель. Подарки.  
Глаза синие слишком яркие.  
Резкие чересчур слова, безумие, смерть.  
Умирать сколько ещё суждено нам лет?

Провал за провалом, отступ, смерти крыло.  
Резкость. Все верят, что души нам замело.  
Выбор. Ещё и ещё не один.  
Тихое, часто безмолвное, но нужное — «Дин».

Снова обиды. Смерти и смерти кругом  
(Пожалуйста, только вернись в наш тихий дом).  
Прощения. И прощания. Безмолвные просьбы —  
Не уходи. Для тебя свою жизнь бросил бы.

Прощания. Повторяются слишком много раз.  
Единственный чистый ангел в жизни его угас.


End file.
